Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
Lichtschwert Mir war, wie es in dem Artikel steht, bekannt, dass Ani sein Lichtschwert in Trance auf Ilum angefertigt hat. Jetzt steht in Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge in der TIE X-1 Ausgabe, dass Ani sein Lichtschwert von Qui-Gon bekam. Das ist zwar meines Erachtnes nach unsinnig, aber es sollte in den Artikel rein. HdK oder so. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 12:41, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Im abschnitt Anakins Lichtschwert sthet das nur eines Hatte (als Anakin) aber das stimmt doch nicht in Episod 2 verliert er es und baurt sich dan ein neues daher hat er doch 2 oder (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 26. Okt. 2009, 11:21:07) Der ganz doofe Satz, den ich geändert hab und der wieder zurückgeändert wurde Dann erkläre ich es mal hier, warum ich das so geschrieben habe. Ich hatte es so umgeschrieben, weil es so wie es jetzt (wieder) ist, auf andere Sachen verlinkt als angegeben. Wieso soll man „rund 4000 Jahre“ oder sowas schreiben und auf ein genaues Datum verlinken, wenn man auch einfach das genaue Datum, 3964 VSY, nennen kann? Das ist als würden wir die Information verschleiern wollen, wozu es keinen Grund gibt. Und warum „Jedi“ schreiben und auf „Jedi-Gesandter“ verlinken, wenn man auch „Jedi-Gesandter“ schreiben kann, worum es sich ja handelt? Übrigens ist es nicht ganz unwichtig, dass Q'anilia und die anderen Jedi-Gesandte waren, Lucien Draay war der einzige in dem Haufen, der keiner war und somit die Visionen nicht teilte. Ich find es nicht gut, auf etwas anderes zu verlinken als im Link selbst steht, das nimmt dem Link seinen Sinn. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:39, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Zum Datum kann ich sagen, dass z.B. nicht jeder sich mit der VSY/NSY Datumseinteiolung auskennt, oder damit was anfangen kann. Es ist keine Informatiosnverschleierung, wenn man aus stilistischen Gründen "Rund 4000 Jahre" mit dem genauen Datum verlinkt. Es ließt sich zudem so auch Runder, vor allem für neue/jüngere Benutzer und Konsumenten (nicht vergessen, bei den Comics ansich wird auch immer nur vage Datumsangaben gemacht). Für Interessierte ist jedoch hinter der vageren Aussage das Genaue Datum angegeben. Das mit Jedi-Gesandter ist ja neu von dir eingebracht. Für mich ging das Aus dem Comic nicht so daraus hervor, dass das nun genau Jedi-Gesadte seien sollen (steht das vielleicht in einen der früheren Comics?). So wie du den satz umgestellt hast, sah es für mich so aus, als würdest du leicht krampfhaft versuchen wollen möglichst viele Artikellinks unterbringen zu wollen, wobei Satzbau und -stellung von weniger Bedeutung zu seien scheinen. Auch wenn wir hier rohe Fakten präsentieren bin ich immernoch dafür, dass sie dem Leser möglichst unkompliziert präsentiert werden sollten, wobei durchaus eine auch etwas kreativeere Schreibweise (und damit auch verbundene Artikelverlinkungen) helfen können. Jedi-Gesandte z.B. hatte für mich in einem solchen Abschnitt keine hohe Priorität um gerade dort verlinkt zu werden, zumal es dafür sicherlich auch bessere Stellen gibt. Zumal der Abschnitt sich auf die Vision ansich und vor allem auf das Auftauchen von Herrn Vader konzentrieren soltle und weniger auf den tatsächlichen Handlungsstrang von Kotor (wofür man dann eigene Artikel hat). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:55, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab nicht krampfhaft versucht Links einzubauen. Anfangs hab ich den Text nur geändert, weil er sich meiner Meinung nach nicht gut gelesen hat (da sah der Teil so aus: „Rund 4000 Jahre vor der Geburt Anakins, zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege, also um 3964 VSY, geschah es, ...“). Und dabei hab ich dann halt noch Links ergänzt. Links sind in einem Wiki nunmal von oberster Priorität, darauf beruht ja das Prinzip eines Wikis, zumindest verstehe ich es so, weshalb ich auch darauf achte, sie einzubauen wenns mir auffällt. Mir fiel kein Grund ein (und ich verstehe ihn jetzt auch nicht), warum du es für besser halten könntest, Jedi zu schreiben und auf Jedi-Gesandter zu verlinken anstatt Jedi-Gesandter zu schreiben und auch darauf zu verlinken - es sind immerhin zwei ganz unterschiedliche Artikel (und das mit den Gesandten geht aus den Comics auch hervor, es sind die vier, die von Krynda Draay ausgebildet werden). Mit dem Jahr, na gut, es ist zumindest besser als anfangs. Aber wenn sich manche leser mit VSY/NSY nicht auskennen, find ich es auch gerade deshalb nicht schlecht, es zu verlinken (und anzugeben), dann werden sie gleich informiert. Ich finde, dass ungenaue Angaben niemals repräsentativer sind als genaue Angaben. Aber ist ja auch jetzt nur ne Kleinigkeit, wenn du es so wirklich unbedingt haben willst, soll es halt so bleiben. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:29, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Gut, das mit dem Datum mag sein, nur so wie es jetzt umgestellt ist, ist es mMn ok. Das mit leicht krampfhaft ist auch so zu verstehen, dass man Sätze so umbaut, damit genau dieser Begriff vorkommt, damit man ihn verlinken kann. Es muss aber nicht immer der ganze satz umgestellt werden, bzw. man sollte nicht schlaflose Nächte verbringen, damit man sich überlegen kann wie man nun dieses oder jene Wort in den Zusammenhang des Inhaltes quetscht, damit man es verlinken kann. Für mich ist der Hauptsinn einer (und auch dieser) Wiki informative Artikel zu einem Thema zu erstellen, Links, sind dafür extrem Hilfreich, jedoch nur zweitrangig. Und nein aus dem Comic "Vector I" geht so nicht hervor, dass das Jedi-Gesandte sind. Niemand sagt "Ohh, ihr seit aber Jedi-Gesangte" oder ähnliches. Dies ist nur etwas, was sich mit dem Lesen der restlichen Comicreihe erschließen lässt, der Comic für sich genommen lässt diesen Schluss aber nicht zu. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:40, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich sagte ja, aus den Comics, nicht aus diesem speziell. Dort sagt aber auch niemand "Ohh, das sind ja der Darth Vader und sein Sprössling". Es sind halt Jedi-Gesandte, das muss ihnen ja nicht in jedem Comic auf die Stirn geschrieben werden. Aber ist auch egal, wie gesagt. Wir sind halt da unterschiedlicher Meinung, ich will aber nicht auf meine Version bestehen. Auch wenn ich hier ein paar Romane ergänzt hab, ist das euer UC. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:48, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Naja... Also ich möchte mich jetzt ja nicht einmischen... doch bevor Sol dies geändert hat habe ich mich auch gefragt was das soll. -.- Entweder man schreibt das so Jedi-Gesandten oder so Jedi aber auf gar keinen fall so Jedi. Abgesehen davon ist der Artikel schon sehr lange unter UC, dass ist ja nicht schlimm, aber das du das geschrieben hast: ''Der Artikel steht unter UC, gedulde dich etwas mit deinem Edit, fand ich etwas seltsam... Es hörte sich so an, als ob Sol dir etwas weggeschrieben hätte, was er nicht getan hat. Und der Artikel ist über ein halbes Jahr unter UC, was darauf schlissen lässt, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird bis er frei ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sol und ich auch nicht, auf diesen Zeitpunkt warten würde um einen Satz zu verbessern. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:20, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Das nun sich alle wegen dem "Jedi-Gesandten" aufregen, kann ich nicht verstehn. Zudem standt da ''zuerst nichts von einem Gesandten. Den hat soll dort eingetragen. Ich fand die Satzumstellung jedoch nicht wirklich gelungen, vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass man nun zwanghaft versucht hat "Jedi-Gesandter" unterzubringen. Das finde ich so aber nicht in ordnung. Dieser Link passt werde thematisch noch sonstwie in diesen Textabschnitt und nur um des Linkes willen sollte amn keine Artikel oder Abschnitte schreiben. Am besten ist es wohl, ich nehme es, nachdem ich es vorher versucht habe mit dem eigentlichen Text zu verbinden, es komplett rauszunehmen. Und nurnochmal zur Erinnerung: Der Fokus dieses Abschnittes liegt wie das Lemma des Artikel vermuten lässt auf Anakin Skywalker nicht auf der Handlung von KotOR oder von Vector I, weshlab "unnötige" Informationen aus diesem Comic (der Comicreihe) eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:30, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Warum nehmen wir dann nicht gleich alles „unnötige“ raus und schreiben: Darth Vader tauchte in einer Vision von Q'Anilia auf, Punkt. Dass du dich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrst, diesen Begriff in dem Artikel drin zu haben, ist mir unbegreiflich. Übrigens habe ich, wie schon gesagt, den Abschnitt nicht wegen des Links bearbeitet (hier). Und dass du mir die ganze Zeit zwanghaftes Verhalten vorwirfst, weil ich einen Link eingebaut habe, ist auch lächerlich. Es war keine zwanghafte Änderrung, Jedi-Gesandte hat einfach besser gepasst als „Begleiter“, weil sie da nicht auf einer Klassenfahrt war oder sowas, sondern eine Macht-Vision hatte. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 21:46, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Meiner Meinung nach war Sols Satz perfekt. Ein Wiki ist eine Enzyklopädie und kein Kinderbuch. Was ich damit sagen will, es sollte so viele Infos wie möglich aufgegriffen werden und nicht einfache Worte verwendet werden. Dass Q'Anilia eine Jedi-Gesandte ist sollte im Artikel erwähnt werden. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:59, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ja, eine Wiki sollte die ''Gesamtheit des Wissens über einen Themenbereich ansammeln. Nur, was für einen wirkichen Mehrwert für den Anakin Skywalker-Artikel hat es, wenn man eine Randinformation über einen Charakter erfährt, der 4000 Jahre vor Anakin lebte? Interessierte finden diese Information im Artikel von Q'Anilia, warum braucht man sie (und vor allem genau an dieser Stelle?) im Anakin Skywalker-Artikel? MMn gibt es viel bessere Stellen wo man Jedi-Gesandte verlinken könnte, vielleicht sogar mal an einer Stelle, wo es eine Rolle (im Leben von Ani) spielt. Könnt ihr wirklich stichhaltige Gründe anführen warum der Link genau da sein muss? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:14, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Also mich ärgert das wenn ich im Wikipedia bin und dann etwas lesen und das nur verlinkt ist. Es ist ziemlich nervig erst den anderen Artikel zu lesen in dem dann auch so ein verlinktes Word stehen könnte, das man nicht versteht. So wird über sie eine Info gegeben was sie genau ist. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:22, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich finde überhaupt nicht, dass Sol zwanghaft versucht, die Sätze irgendwelche Links umzustellen. Ich finde es hingegen einen Stilbruch, Verlinkungen wie z.B. den für den Jedi-Geheimbund in irgendwelchen Umschreibungen zu verstecken. Man merkt so erst wenn man mit dem Cursor auf dem Link bleibt oder diesen anklickt, wohin dieser eigentlich führt. Genauso unverständlich ist es mir, warum ein Fakt (dieses Datum, welches auch bekannt ist und aus dem Original-Comic von Dark Horse hervorgeht) zwanghaft in eine schwammige Formulierung gehüllt werden muss. Das ist für mich der einzige Zwang an dieser Geschichte. Klar liegt der Fokus dieses Abschnitts auf Anakin, aber streng genommen müsste man dann nicht so weit ausholen, da viele der im Abschnitt enthaltenen Informationen für das Verständnis, das Anakin lange vor seiner Zeit in einer Vision auftauchte, nicht wirklich notwendig sind. Viel mehr empfinde ich sie als beiläufig, weshalb ich die Argumentation, dass Gesandter und eine genaue Datumsangabe nun nicht mehr im Rahmen des Anakin-Fokuses sein sollen, ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz verstehe. Schlimmer finde ich es, wenn Verlinkungen so eingehüllt werden, dass man nicht genau weiß, wo er mich nun hinführt. Und dass man darüber so lange und ausgiebig diskutieren muss, ist echt banal. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:06, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Geburtsdatum Ich weiß nicht, ob es schon jemandem sonst aufgefallen ist, aber ich glaube, ich hatte es schon erwähnt oder angedeutet, als diese Unstimmigkeiten bei Padmé ans Tageslicht kamen. Anakin Skywalker ist laut dem Blog von Leland Chee, den wir gerade als Quelle angeben, 41,9 VSY geboren, Episode I ist dort aber (selbe Quelle) 3:4:14 datiert, was bedeutet, dass der Film drei Jahre, vier Monate und 14 Tage nach der Großen Eichung (35 VSY), stattfindet. Beide Angaben des Blogs zusammengefasst widersprechen den Angaben im Film, denn: Anakin ist im Film offiziell 9 Jahre alt (laut mehreren Quellen), wenn man den Angaben des Blogs folgt, wäre er allerdings bereits 10,3 Jahre alt (41,9 - 35,0 + 3,4 = 10,3). Vielleicht sollte auch hier die Angabe aus dem EGF bevorzugt werden, denn dort wird das Geburtsjahr auf 41 VSY gesetzt, womit auch das offizielle Alter im Film übereinstimmen würde (41,0 - 35,0 + 3,4 = 9,4). -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 01:38, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Interessiert mal wieder keinen. =/ Im Roman zu Episode III steht übrigens ''„Zwar ist Obi-Wan sechzehn Jahre älter als Anakin ...“, und Obi-Wan ist 57 VSY geboren, da kommt man doch dann auch auf 41 VSY bei Ani. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:14, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::In dem Fall wiedersprechen sich die Filme wohl selbst. Es muss deine Darstellung im Hinter den Kulissen-Teil übernommen werden und letztlich eine Information übernommen werden. Was man persönlich wohl als das am schönsten darstellen würde (EGF), kann man meistens nicht mit den Kanonizätsgesetzen in Einklang bringen. In dem Fall macht wirklich eindeutig der C-Kanon mehr Sinn als der G-Kanon, aber was soll man machen. Man muss auf eine konkrete Stellungnahme warten. ::Neuere Quelle des G-Kanons (Episode III-Roman) sagt allerdings 41 VSY, somit '''neues' Geburtsdatum und sollte übernommen werden! ::Die Zahl 41,9 kann deswegen aber nun nicht automatisch auf 40,9 gesetzt werden, dazu bedarf es einer neuen Antwort. Die Problematik sollte man in dem Forum unbedingt stellen und sich eventuell mit Wookiepedianern austauschen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:46, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::PS:Meine Hoffnung wäre, dass Stammnutzer des Wikis bald eine umfassende Timeline erstellen könnten, die alles in Einklang brächte. PPS: Diese Rechnung sollte aber unbedingt in der gesamten Jedipedia umgesetzt werden und für Autoren eine bestimmte Seite erstellt werden, wo all so vorgegebene oder recherchierte Sachen analysiert und nach den Kanon-Regeln belegt werden! :::Aus 41,9 jetzt 40,9 machen wollte ich auch nicht, nur 41 VSY. Der G-Kanon (der Film) spricht ingesamt für (irgendwann im Jahr) 41 VSY, da Anakin im Film (32 VSY) als 9 Jahre angegeben ist, und der EGF bestätigt das. Nur einzig und allein Leland Chee sagt etwas anderes und wir geben hier ausgerechnet die Angabe seines Blogs wider. (PS: Die Rechnung stimmt schon so, da sich die Große Eichung an 35 VSY orientiert). -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 23:11, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Beziehungen: Palpatine Hallo ihr Lieben, ich bin heute neu dazugekommen und habe mich an einem Text versucht... Ich glaube, er müsste so oder so nochmal überarbeitet werden und ich hoffe auch, dass ich bestimmte Aspekte und Fakten richtig geschrieben habe, z.B. ob Vader genau gemerkt hatte, was er angerichtet hatte... Ich hoffe, dass ich es richtig so geschrieben habe. Ich habe auch noch eine Frage zu den Quellenangaben mit den Zahlen: Wie mache ich diese und ist dies in meinem Text überhaupt nötig? theoretisch könnte ich ja im Bearbeitungsteil nachsehen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn man mir dazu und allgemein noch ein paar Tips geben könnte (am Beispiel meines ersten Textes :)). Freue mich auf Antworten! -- Darth Firic 19:33, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Zu ersteinmal toll, dass du dich einbringen möchtest. Hilfe erhälts du ungemein schnell über den IRC-Channel. Zu deiner Änderung aber muss gesagt werden, dass der Artikel Under Construction ist.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:40, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Die Zahlen nennen sich übrigens Einzelnachweise; weitere Informationen dazu findest du unter Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. Ich würde dir empfehlen, erst einmal bei kleineren Artikeln anzufangen, denn wenn ein Artikel gerade von anderen Benutzern bearbeitet wird, werden die leeren Abschnitte auch noch von diesen Benutzern geschrieben werden. Es gibt genügend Artikel, die nicht "Under Construction" sind, und noch verbessert werden können. Weiterhin noch viel Spaß mit Jedipedia, 19:44, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank ihr Beiden! :) Der Gedanke kam mir auch gerade. ich suche nämlich gerade nach einigen Artikeln! :) Also: vielen Dank für die Hilfe! -- Darth Firic 19:51, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Die Verwandlung in Darth Vader Hallo meine Lieben! Ich habe mich mit dem Thema, wie Anakin zu Darth Vader wurde: ''„Die Verwandlung in Darth Vader“ genauer beschäftigt und möchte mich gerne mit euch darüber schriftlich auseinandersetzen. Dabei habe ich verschiedene Aspekte beachtet, dennoch hoffe ich auch, dass alles so stimmt... Wir wissen zwar alle, wie er zu Darth Vader wurde, aber die verschiedenen Aspekte und Punkte wie er zu Darth Vader wurde sind bestimmt nicht jedem klar. Da es sich bei meiner Ausarbeitung ja auch nur um einen Ansatz handelt, wollte ich auch mögliche aufkommende und andere Defizite mit euch klären! :) Denn die Verwandlung ist schon ein ganz großes Ding für sich und interessiert mich schon eine ganze Weile und lässt mich nicht meht los... Oder kann ich einen eigenen Artikel daraus machen?! Oder kann ich mein Wissen hier oder auf der entsprechenden Seite (Anakin Skywalker) später mit einbringen oder meinen Text und mein dazugehöriges Mindmap dem Admin schicken? Bitte um Hilfe! Euer Darth Firic 22:40, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Padme Die ist doch viel älter als anakin oder? Sie ist in episode 1 ja schon mindestens 16. Wie kann die sich in den verlieben? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 94.219.51.92 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 6. Jun. 2009, 14:43:07) :Tatsächlich ist Padme nur 4 Jahre älter als Anakin. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 14:46, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist sie in Episode I nicht nur 14 Jahre alt und Anakin 10? Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:36, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja genau so ist es. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:47, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Eigentlich soll er da erst neun Jahre alt sein und nicht zehn, das Thema diskutiere ich grad hier ausführlich mit mir selbst. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz einig geworden, das artet bestimmt noch in Streit aus. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:01, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 94.219.51.92 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 7. Jun. 2009, 12:45:25) Holocron Viele oder alle großen Sith Lords hatten doch Holocrons hat Darth Vader auch eins?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.44.30 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14. Jun. 2009, 14:06:17) :ich glaub mal nicht mir is t davon aufjedenfall nichts bekannt und der war ja im grunde kien sith lord achso signier bitte mit vier tilden(~] so blickt man besser durhc wann der beitrag eingetellt wurde-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 15:13, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) andere filme könnte man nicht bei "hinter den kulissen" erwähnen, dass Vader in vielen anderen Filmen "verarscht" wird. als beispiel gibts da z.b. "asterix in ägypten" oder so (gerade gesehen und da ist mir das aufgefallen)und noch viele weitere andere filme. Dadurch wird er ja auch zu einem kennungszeichen von Star wars. mfg .Kit-Fisto:.22:31, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Würde ich persöhnlich von abraten, das wären einfach zu viele und zu kurze Auftritte. Ich finde eine einzelne Erwähnung wäre besser, am besten im "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt. Zmb. so: "Vader wird des öfteren in Film und Fernsehen parodiert, wobei das Markante Aussehen seiner Rüstung und sprachliche Verzehrung seiner Stimme auftauchen oder zu einem gewissen grad Anteil am Film nehmen.". Jetzt mal grob gesagt. Für besondere Parodien wie "Chad Vader" würde ich einfach Verlinkungen am Ende des Artikels anlegen (vlt. sogar unter einen eigenen Abschnitt..?) die auf die jeweilige Seite in der Jedipedia führen. Das überlasse ich aber lieber den Herren die im Moment am Artikel arbeiten, will da jetzt nicht dazwischenfunken. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 10:06, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: genauso meinte ich das auch. .:Kit-Fisto:.15:47, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ernennung zum Jedi / Schlacht von Praesytlin Im Artikel war Anakin vor der Schlacht von Hypori (22 VSY) und seiner naschließenden Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter auf Praesitlyn. Diese Schlacht fand aber laut entsprechenden Artikel 2 Jahre später statt. Auf dem Cover von Feuertaufe hat Anakin auch keine traditionelle Padawan-Frisur mehr, was wohl darauf hinweißt, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zum Jedi ernannt worden ist. In einem der beiden Artikel ist demnach also ein Fehler. --Sion 11:19, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, dass durch die ''The Clone Wars''-Serie die alte Timeline verändert wurde. Von offizieller Seite wurde noch keine neue Zeitleiste veröffentlicht, weshalb wir bei Jedipedia in den Artikeln vorerst die Platzierung laut der alten Timeline lassen. In Artikeln wie Anakin Skywalker, wo sowohl alte als auch neue Quellen aus der Klonkriege-Zeit vorkommen, sind wir aber gezwungen, die Timeline ein bisschen anzupassen. Daher kann es vorkommen, dass die Daten voneinander abweichen. Wenn die offizielle, aktualisierte Zeitleiste veröffentlicht wurde, wird hoffentlich Klarheit herrschen. Viele Grüße, 13:46, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Dennoch widerspricht das Vorziehen der Schlacht von Praesitlyn der alten Timeline, die (noch) eine offizielle Quelle ist. Damit ist jegliches zeitlich sinnvolles Einordnen unmöglich, ohne dabei einer persönlich festgelegten Timeline zu folgen, was jedoch gegen die Regeln von Jedipedia verstossen würde. Daher hier ein Vorschlag: Alle Artikel bekommen, bis eine neue Klonkriegszeitlinie veröffentlicht ist, eine Unterkategorie zu den Ereignissen der Fernsehserie, während der Hauptteil des Artikels der alten Timeline folgt. Benutzer:Darth Ultimor 10:58, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ki-Adi-Mundi In der Infobox steht das Ki-Adi Mundi sein Meister war, davon weiß ich garnichts. In welcher Quelle kommt das vor? Sorry, das war von mir un ich war nicht angemeldet.Darth Devler 13:30, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Im entsprechenden Abschnitt in der Biographie ist doch ein Einzelnachweis angegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:33, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Visionen Kommen Anakins Visionen daher, dass er der Auserwählte ist, oder hat Palpatine sie vielleicht produziert? Weil sie passten ihm ja prima in den Kram. Gruß--Coucassi 00:34, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke darüber ist nichts bekannt, jedoch ist es ziemlich sicher das sie durch die Macht kommen, eine Manipulation durch Palpi ist aber denkbar. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 09:59, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) UC Wann seit ihr da mal fertig?--213.170.166.160 13:02, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Kann dauern aber eins kann ich dir versprechen da Ben Kenobi daran mitarbeit kann es nur ein Top-Artikel werden, das kann ich dir versprechen (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.33.204 17:11, 12. Sep. 2009 :::Ich hab mir mal erlaubt die Rechtschreibfehler zu korrigieren. Außerdem denke ich, können das Ben Kenobi, Garm Bel Iblis und Modgamers am besten sagen. .:Kit-Fisto:. 00:22, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Besondere Merkmale Sollte man da nicht vielleicht einfach kybernetische Extremitäten schreiben? Er hatte ja schließlich weder Arme noch Beine, bzw. nur noch teilweise. Die Lebenserhaltungsrüstung ist ja noch eine separate Komponente. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:58, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) C-3po also ich weiß, dass C-3POs Speicher gelöscht wurde. Er weiß also nicht, dass Anakin, also Darth Vader, sein Erbauer war...wie ist es anders rum? Ich meine, die beiden sehen sich kurz...weiß Darth Vader das noch, dass es "sein" Droide war? Ghorm Fett 22:52, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Du meinst in Episode IV, oder? Ich denke schon, aber warum soll er es irgendjemandem sagen? Und als Ep. IV gedreht wurde, wusste man glaub ich noch nicht( auch George Lucas), dass C-3PO überhaupt von Anakin gebaut wurde, da man das erst in Ep. I erfährt. MFG Anoon Bondara 17:18, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::ja meine ich...aber er könnte ihn ja auch "kidnappen" weils seiner ist....ja da hast du recht...aber es könnte sein, dass lucas damit geliebäugelt hat, es als sexologie zu machen, da obi ja erwähnt , dass er mit Anakin in den "Klonkriegen" gekämpft hat...und wenn man es erwähnt, muss man das auch ausführen. Ghorm Fett 17:47, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::ich habe noch ein punkt zu c3-po. er kann doch r2-d2 verstehen oder. dessen speicher wurde doch nicht gelöscht. er hätte c3-po also sagen können, das darth vader sein erbauer ist und das vader lukes vater ist. und c3 hätte es wie ich ihn kenne sicher luke erzählt oder? warum hat r2 es luke eig. net gesagt? luke versteht ihn doch wie anakin oder? AniD 18:39, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Luke kann ihn nicht verstehen, deshalb verwendet er auch immer einen Sprachcomputer, um die Übersetzung zu lesen. In einem der Dark Nest Teile erfährt man, dass Ankin R2 ein Programm einprogrammiert hat, das ihn daran hindert, Informationen über Anakin oder Padme weiterzugeben. Pandora Diskussion 20:54, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::also wird in KotOR nicht gesagt das ein droide dessen Speicher gelöscht wird sich bei rückkehr zu seinem meister(oder erbauer) wieder an alles erinnert? (Siehe HK-47) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.46.76.192 (Diskussion) 20:40, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET)) ::::::Nein, nur dass HK sich daran erinnert, weil er speziell so gebaut war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:42, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Es gibt gewisse Sachen, die im sog. Kernspeicher liegen, die nicht gelöscht werden können. Das sind im Normalfall die Grundlagen, wie Bewegung, Sprache, Auftrag. HK ist so gebaut, dass er auch andere Sachen in einem geschützten Speicher ablegt. Pandora Diskussion 21:00, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Lichtschwert in der Special Edition der Star Wars Illustrierte Enzyklopädie Hallo, ich habe eine Frage, und zwar hat einer meiner Freunde die Star Wars Enzyklopädie. Blos seine ist eine Special edition. Und nun kommt es zu meiner Frage. In dieser Enzyklopädie steht, das Anakin Skywalker als erstes Lichtschwert eine Doppelklinge hatte. Die Farbe der Klinge, so in der Enzyklopädie, soll grün sein. Als Grund für dieses haben sie angegeben, dass Anakin dieses Lichtschwert als Andenken an Qui-Gon Jinn hatte. So viel zu der Farbe. Und die Doppelklinge soll an den Mörder Qui-Gon Jinns, Darth Maul angeknüpft sein. Ist dies die Wahrheit? wenn ja, sollten wir es vielleicht in den Artikel aufnehmen AniD 18:11, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Du willst also die alte Diskussion wieder aufleben lassen? Und damit auch den ganzen Käse, der um den Artikel passiert ist uns wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen? Es gibt nach wie vor nur eine (komplette) Version der illustrierten Enzyklopädie, und das ist das Kompendium. Da steht nichts über ein grünes Doppellichtschwert drin, und du wirst auch sonst keine Quelle dazu finden, weil das einfach erfunden ist. Pandora Diskussion 20:54, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Neues Bild Ich habe im Netz nach einem Bild für die Page von Anakin Skywalker gesucht, und bin auf ein besseres als das jetzige gestoßen. Der Hintergrund des jetzigen Bild finde ich nämlich zurzeit zu neutral und es passt einfach nicht zum Rest des Bildes, sprich Anakin Skywalker. Ich verlinke es hier mal: Bild:AnakinSkywalker.jpg Sollte es für überflüssig befunden werden löscht es. --AniD 13:09, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :→Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:14, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) interpretation Hey Leute ich mir mal wieder alle filme angeschaut und eine theorie gebildet wass wenn in der Sage vom Auserwählten eigentlich nicht annie sondern Luke gemeint ist ich meine er bringt ja die Dunkle Seite zu fall zwar mit annies hilfe aber letzlich er oder? Benutzer:Der verbannte 10:20 :Also, ich bin mir da zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber war da nicht noch etwas damit, dass Anakin von den Midi-Chlorianern gezeugt wurde? Und eigentlich tötet ja Anakin den Imperator mit Lukes Hilfe, also vernichtet Anakin die Sith (zumindest vorläufig). Twilight 10:41, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) :→Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. →Jedipedia:Was Jedipedia nicht ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:59, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Ja könnte sein aber er schließt sich ja auch den sith an wehrend luke sich nie den sith angeschlossen hat D.H. wenn man nach dem kannon geht Der verbannte 16:06, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Luke hat sich sehr wohl den Sith angeschlossen, nachzulesen in Dark Empire. Pandora Diskussion 18:17, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::Achso hatte ich noch nich gelesen wusste ich nich also anakin der auserwählte nich luke der auserwählte (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 27. Okt. 2009, 18:35:57) Einordnung Imperium-Comics / Treueschwur In der CSWE hab ich nun gelesen, dass Demmings nach Ozzel Kommandant der Reprisal war, was wiederum Bedeutet, dass Treueschuwr zeitlich vor einigen Comics spielt. Ich wollte gerade den Abschnitt weiter nach oben verschieben, kann aber nicht genau abschätzen wie weit da ich die Comics ja nicht habe, es noch keinen Artikel zu Demmings gibt und mehrere Comics ja unter einer Überschrift zusammengefasst sein könnten. Sprich ich woltle hier mal sichergehen, was denn alles geändert werden muss. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe jetzt mal im Comic Der Preis der Macht nachgeschaut, wo Demmings von Darth Vader vorgestellt wird. Vader erklärt, dass Demmings ein neuer imperialer Verbindungs-Commander sei und er den verstorbenen Moff Giiedt ersetze. Im Comic befindet sich die Reprisal schon unter dem Kommando von Demmings. Der Comic spielt acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:10, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kanon Ist dieses Video kanonisch? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT-VgmnBLXo (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.122.127.109 (Diskussion) 14:11, 14. Jan. 2010) :Natürlich nicht, Videos auf Internetportalen sind fast nie kanonisch (außer wenn es Trailer sind) Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 15:31, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Die Frage kann garnicht ernst gemeint sein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:19, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) Dienstgrad im Imperium Hallo! Ich kmme gleich zu der Frage: Welche Rolle spielte eigedlich Darth Vader, also was für eine Tätigkeit im Imperium hat Vader eigendlich? Ist er wie in der Alten Republik nur Feldherr oder was sonst? Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Frage sonst stellen soll. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Grievous778 27.1.2010 17:50 :Er ist der Protegé des Chefs. Pandora Diskussion 18:16, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) Darth Vader ist der Kommandant der imperialen Flotte. Er ist das für das Imperium, was Grievous für die Armee der Sepratisten war, der oberste Anführer des gesamten Militärs.--85.3.54.59 17:23, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) 2 Sachen 1. Hat Anakin seinen Namen nicht abgelegt? 2. Und warum wird im Kasten unten Episode 5 ausgelassen und warum steht da dass Anakin in Rückkehr der Jediritter nicht redet? --Commander Cody der 10 20:36, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Eigentlich hat Anakin den Namen abgelegt, nur so mit dem Ende von ihm wurde er wieder zum Jedi und ließ somit den namen Vader hinter sich. Wie meist du das? ausgelassen? Bei den Quellen ist es da. Und das von wegen, er spräche nicht, sehe ich auch nirgends. Kannst da bitte sagen, wo das stehen soll. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 20:41, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Das steht im Darsteller Kasten bei Hinter den Kulissen!--Commander Cody der 10 20:46, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ok, da weiß ich auch nicht, warum. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 20:50, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Okay ich wend mich an nen Zuständigen.--Commander Cody der 10 20:53, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET)